catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Mistoria
Mistoria is the fandom pairing of Mistoffelees and Victoria. Mistoffelees and Victoria share many similarities that suggest they may make a well-matched pair; they are often the two most prominent classical dancers in the cast, and both are usually portrayed as elegant, graceful cats. They usually share a short dance interlude during "The Invitation to the Jellicle Ball" and in a few productions, they dance the pas de deux in the "Jellicle Ball" (known to fans as the "mating dance"). Notable productions * Paris 1989, Zurich 1991 - Mistoffelees and Victoria dance the intimate pas de deux in these productions * Cats Movie 2019 - they are a prominent and canon ship in the movie Mistoria moments Note: Some of these interactions are specific only to certain performances and/or productions. *Mistoffelees is the only Jellicle who watches her during her big solo. *Mistoffelees rubs her leg to the "Invitation to the Jellicle Ball". (siblings don't touch each other like that) *He seemed to be teleporting or guiding her to the other Jellicles, during the Invitation. *When Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer make the sudden noise, the cats think it is Macavity. Victoria pulls Quaxo close, and they lie down and he holds her to his chest. (London 2014) *During the Rum Tum Tugger's song, Quaxo tries to pull Victoria away, and she curls around his knee, holding it. (London 2014) *At the end of "Old Deuteronomy" to the beginning of "The Pekes of the Pollicles, they have are seen to have a small interaction on screen. (1998 film) *In the first part of the Jellicle Ball, they have a background stroking session. (1998 film) *In a few productions, Misto and Victoria dance the pas de deux ("mating dance") at the Ball *During Gus The Theatre Cat's song, they sit next to each other in the back. Also, when Gus remarks about Victoria's reign, Victoria falls and Quaxo catches her. (1998 film) *After the train falls over, and Skimbleshanks laughs, the cats do too. Victoria and Quaxo hold onto each other, laughing. (London 2014) *They interact and touch hands many times during the show. (1998 film) *During Mistoffelees' song, he shoots lightning at her, and they smile at each other. (1998 film) *After "Memory"'s reprise, Victoria touches and accepts Grizabella and hands her to Mistoffelees to touch and accept her. (1998 film) *When Grizabella was going to the Heaviside Layer, they are seen together on screen during the event. (1998 film) *In some performances, after the last number, Mistoffelees dips Victoria and dances with her before going offstage. *In the 2019 movie, Mistoffelees canonically has a crush on Victoria. They dance together at the Ball and cuddle a lot in the final scene Shippers Note: Please feel free to write yourself but please put your username in '''ALPHABETICAL '''order and the '''correct '''coding or it will be removed for you to try again. * Alysha Maines * Applejammies * MeMeDoTa * Robin Turnaround * Victoriathewhitecat1009 Gallery Misto Vic Bway82 Cynthia Onrubia Timothy Scott 01.jpg|Broadway 1982 Misto Victoria l9211 09.jpg|London 1992 mistoffelees_and_victoria_by_madhatta51-d2vgwjv.png|1998 Film Collage Mistoffelees Victoria Film 01.jpg|1998 Film Mistoffelees Victoria Film 03.jpg|1998 Film Mistoffelees Victoria Film 02.jpg|1998 Film Misto Vic Cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg|Copenhagen 2002 Misto Vic Jonathan Mercer US 5 01.jpg|US Tour 5 Misto Vic 09 Yokohama 1.jpg|Yokohama 2009 Korea 2011 Mistoffelees,Victoria01.jpg|South Korea 2011 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (6).jpg|Sapporo 2015 Misto Vic us17 Zach and claire.jpg|Broadway Revival Vic Misto Bway Revival Emily Corey.png|Broadway Revival Misto Vic US6 PJ Caitlin Instagram.png|US Tour 6 Vic Misto US6 Caitlin PJ.png|US Tour 6 Misto Vic US6 PJ Loretta.png|US Tour 6 Category:Couples